Into the Fire
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: (armada setting) Chapter 6 up. Kara tries to sort out her life, and megatron figures out a plan. Bad summary. rated pg13 for language
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I own nothing except Kara… who is completely original, and has no relation to anyone I know, and…

Pyro: for the 2 people actually reading this, BratEDragon's real name is **not** Kara, and the character's name was thought up at the last minute 

Right, what he said… and on with the show

Pyro: will you stop putting the "…", it gets annoying

But I like the "…" and stuff…

Chapter 1: secrets revealed

Rad, Carlos and Alexis started off for the Autobot base. It was Friday, and they were so happy they had a three day weekend that nothing, not even the Decepticons, could ruin the aura of joy around them. Nothing at all, except the voice they heard call out behind them. It was Kara, the new girl who was always so obnoxiously happy. They turned around to see her. She was about their height, her black hair was in a quick and simple ponytail, her emerald eyes glinted with excitement. She was wearing her usual blue flame t-shirt with matching pants and a leather flame-shaped bracelet on each wrist, which was also blue.

" Hey, where ya going'? Can I come too?" she chirped. She gave the obnoxious smile that she always seemed to wear.

" Well it's kind of-" Rad started, but Alexis interrupted.

"No" Alexis said flatly. She was really getting annoyed about how Kara always seemed to be where they were. Carlos thought she was stalking them. Rad tapped his foot impatiently. If they didn't hurry, Billy and Fred would beat them there.

"Why not?" Kara asked as she tilted her head inquisitively.

Alexis sighed. Couldn't this girl take a hint? "Because we hate you" she said bluntly.

Kara seemed heartbroken. But that quickly changed into anger. She glared at them. "Betcha its gay anyway," she said, turning away. She muttered something else, but they couldn't hear. In the week she had been here, they had never seen her angry at all. She got on her bike and sped off. Toward the desert. 

When she was out of earshot, Alexis spoke up again. "What is her malfunction?" she said angrily. Damn girl, she brought this on herself. With no more delay, they started for the Autobot base.

*************************************************************************************

Kara sighed as she rode through the desert. She shouldn't have let her emotions get away from her like that. It could have ended in a disaster, for her pyrokinetic abilities were linked directly to her emotions. For once she realized why she had been home-schooled all this time. She stopped in front of a small cave she had dubbed "the abyss". It was pitch black in there, until you reached the lower floor, where the water seemed to glow because of strange, yellow particles (which hurt really bad when you touched them.),next to the water was a tall pillar, which had always seemed suspicious to her. She leaned against the pillar and sat down. It was always so peaceful here. She closed her eyes and listened to the water. She listened harder, and heard something outside. Then there was a loud thump, followed by the sound of rocks crumbling. Kara jumped up and ran. 

"What the hell?!?" she shouted. Nothing had changed except the level of the water, and that the pillar she was by had completely crumbled. Kara sighed. That was close, she thought. Then the strange green glow caught her eye. She walked over to the pillar, or what was left of it, and looked around. There was a strange, green panel laying there. Kara bent down to pick it up, and it glowed brighter. She quickly withdrew her hand and pulled the bandages out of her backpack (she always had a knack for finding trouble) and carefully wrapped it around the panel, and stuck it in her backpack. Then she went up the winding, dark passages to the surface, and prayed that she wouldn't find anything else. The problem was that something else was about to find her…

*************************************************************************************

Me: Well, that's it…

Pyro: whaddya mean that's it

Me: First chapter is done 

Pyro: I thought you hated cliff hangers

Me: …

Pyro: this makes you no better than cartoon network 

Me: what are you talking about

Pyro: ending the episode "megatron raid" like that, then starting the series all over, only primus knows when you update…

Me: damn you starts typing again

(it isn't over yet…)

*************************************************************************************

Rad sighed. Where the hell was that minicon. They had pinpointed the source to this exact spot.

"Find anything yet…" he muttered.

"Nope, nothing," Hot Shot said, slightly annoyed, "not a damn thing." He shifted nervously. Something was wrong. Was it a trap? Had the deceptions already found the minicon? Had something else found it? He hoped it wasn't the latter…

Rad looked around. It had to be here somewhere. He noticed something in the distance. It was Kara, on her bike. "Crap" he muttered. Why'd she have to be here.

" Did you find something?" Hot Shot asked dully, then his optics lit up with excitement, "did ya find the minicon???" He prayed that he did, so they could get the hell out of there.

"No," Rad said in a dull monotone, " It's just that creepy girl from school." They both looked up as a Decepticon passed overhead. It was Cyclonus. But what would he want with Kara? Then they heard his insane cackle.

" Ahahaha, I know where the minicon is, Autobot, but you won't make it in time." Cyclonus laughed. Rad's stomach turned as he said this, because he knew what he meant.

Kara had the minicon, and Cyclonus would do anything to get it…

"Crap…" Rad and Hot Shot muttered in unison. Hot Shot transformed and Rad got inside the yellow sports car, and they were off like a missile.

Kara sped through the desert on the way home. She could take a picture of the "whatchamathingy" she had found and send it to her brother via e-mail. She sighed. This was enough adventure for one day, and she just wanted to go home. She listened to the whirling sound of… helicopter blades? Why would there be a helicopter out here? Her gaze turned upward as the helicopter passed overhead. She also heard… someone laughing? Maybe some psycho stole a helicopter? It didn't matter, not like it was any of her business. She looked to the side, someone had called her name. It was Rad. But why was he here?

"Kara!!!" Rad called out, pretty sure he had her attention. Kara rode up to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Kara said in a sour tone. She was obviously still pissed about what had happened earlier. 

"We have to get out of here!!!" Rad screamed, yanking Kara out of the way of laser fire. Unfortunately, Kara's bike didn't make it. A charred piece of scrap was all that was left. Rad tugged on her arm again. Pretty much dragging her, Rad and Kara found shelter.

"My… bike…" Kara said, still in shock, "that bastard destroyed my bike!" She struggled to get out of Rad's grip and get revenge. Rad smacked her on the head to make her forget about the bike. "Did… did you just hit me!?!" she yelled almost in shock.

" Just shut up and pray that Cyclonus doesn't find us…" he whispered harshly. Of course, Kara's attention had already been diverted elsewhere.

" Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Cyclonus' voice rang out, followed by an insane cackle, "You organics can't hide from me forever!" He laughed again (which was starting to get on Kara's nerves). The laugh was followed by laser fire, which made both of the hiding humans wince.

"Dude, this guy's got issues…" Kara whispered in amazement, "… and why do I have that feeling that we're against the helicopter and not some psycho…" she trailed off.

"Ah ha! I found you!" Cyclonus exclaimed. The humans looked up, and Kara nearly screamed at what she saw. She was looking into the face of a 2-story tall robot. He just laughed as Rad scrambled out from the hiding place. Kara just stood in shock.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed in surprise. Cyclonus reach down to pick her up. His hand was met with a plume of fire. "I didn't do it!" she said quickly as she watched the robot franticly shake his hand, trying to cool it off. She didn't wait, at the first sign of his distraction, she took off.

Kara ran. Everything was strangely silent. She knew that Rad was screaming at her to come back. But she didn't give a damn, she just wanted to get out of this nightmare. She turned around and was now walking backward, watching where she had just came from. She took a couple of more steps backward, and hit the cool metal of something. She didn't want to know what it was, but looked up anyways. 

She was standing in front of another giant robot, Which bore the same insignia as the last one, except this one was even taller. "W-what do you want with me?" she managed to say.

This one wasn't as psychotic as the last one, his voice was cool and arrogant. "You have something we want," he said.

"We?" she repeated, "you mean that there are more than 2 of you? And what is it you want?

The robot just laughed. "there are lots more of us, and we want the minicon."

Kara was stuck. She couldn't out run him, didn't know what a minicon was… the whatchamathingy? Was that what he wanted. Kara looked up at the mechanical goliath. All that she saw was the crimson optics that gleamed with malice. She slowly reached for her backpack, and heard him chuckle. Then she heard someone shout.

"Don't give it to him!!!" Rad's scream pierced the air. He was on a nearby sand dune, accompanied by a yellow sports car. Kara thought for a minute, then decided that she didn't want to know.

"Stay out of this, human!!!" the mechanical voice boomed. Kara winced at the sound. The car next to Rad zoomed forward, tires making a screeching sound. It took her a minute to realize there was no driver. The car crashed into the giant's leg, causing him to kneel down. "Damn Autobots…" he murmured, looking around and realizing he was surrounded, " Decepticons, retreat!" he shouted. Then he vanished. Kara just stood there, dumbstruck. Looking around, she realized why he left.

"Oh shit," she muttered, then turned to the yellow car. "Hello?" she said, tapping the car, hoping that it wouldn't respond. And it didn't. "I know you're one of them, but you saved me soooo…." she trailed off, pulling the panel out of her pack. She unwrapped it without touching it and let it fall to the ground in front of the car. "Here, the whatchamathingy I found earlier." Kara looked around again, noticing that Alexis and Carlos were there. She sighed. "I've got a long walk ahead of me" she said as she walked off…

*************************************************************************************

Me: there!

Pyro: that's not a better ending

Me: I don't care, it's 12:45 and I'm going to bed

Pyro: -_-

Me: review or I'll sick my minicon on you, flames are welcome!

Pyro: - I'm not you minicon

Me: ignoring him please review, flames are welcome 


	2. chapter 2

BratEDragon: ^-^ I got reviews does happy happy review dance

Megatron: is that really a good thing?

BratEDragon:^-^ I feel soooo special now that I actually got reviews to answer

Pyro: yea?

BratEDragon: I actually asked my friends about the whole pyroknesis thing, and some pyrokinetics can create fire… and some can't, so it really depends on what you see on TV…

Megatron: that second d-con was me… 

BratEDragon: and I'll try to be a little less vague

Pyro: BratEDragon owns nothing, if she did, we would all be screwed

*

Kara sat in her dark room, lit only by a single candle, contemplating the day's events. She looked up at the clock. It was 12:01 am. She was now contemplating yesterday's events. Absentmindedly, she waved her hand around, manipulating the candle's flame, trying to figure out what the hell happened yesterday. Was she really attacked by giant robots? Then it hit her. That's why Rad didn't want her to be with them on their little trip. She looked around for anything that might be useful for her, and found a box of matches. She knew thy were in the desert, and she would find them.

Kara scuttled along the rocks in the desert, following Billy and Fred. She knew that they were friends with Rad and them, so they were probably in on this too. A few minutes later, Kara found herself inside of a massive, metallic building well hidden in a cave (the autobot base is in a cave right? I can't remember) wandering through a huge corridor, taking cover behind anything she could. Fred was now talking to Alexis.

" Watch out for that tripwire that you always manage to set off, Fred." She warned. Fred stepped over the invisible laser carefully.

"Can we eat yet..." he moaned. It was usual practice for him. Once they were out of sight, she stepped over the tripwire and followed them down the corridor. When she got there, she noticed they were talking to one of the giant robots. She couldn't get a good view of them but she heard them.

"Did you hear something?" Rad asked, turning around. Kara quickly ducked out of sight. She started having serious doubts about this. What would happen to her if she was caught? Finally deciding she didn't want to find out, she turned back the way she came. Of course, she forgot about the tripwire...

The loud alarms pounded in her ears, a defining sound. She took a sharp turn into a random hallway, and herd a loud clunk. She turned around, almost afraid of what was there. The doorway she had just came through was now sealed with a large door, leaving no gap at all. 

" You have got to be shittin' me!" she shouted, sliding underneath the other doorway that had started to seal up. She made it through, barely. "Can this get any worse?!?" she screamed again, then paused, half expecting something to jump out and eat her. She lit a match to illuminate the dark room, as she slowed down. She manipulated the fire on the match to get a better view of her surrounding. Was she really safe now?

Rad and the others ran into the central control room, alarms still blaring. All the Transformers were huddled around Red Alert, who was busy typing on the computer.

"Hey, what happened?" Carlos asked innocently. The Autobots didn't seem too alarmed, but a bit worried. Hot Shot shifted and looked down.

"Nothing much," he said, " someone got in though, and guess who it is..."

" Kara" Alexis said bitterly, "She must have followed Billy and Fred..." They all turned to watch Red Alert, who was trying to override the lock-down. Because of Kara, the base was locked down, and they didn't know if that was good or bad.

Kara wheezed and slouched down against the wall. This brought new meaning to the words 'adrenaline rush'. She closed her eyes, half asleep, when she heard metallic footsteps coming toward her. They weren't heavy footsteps, but she didn't care, lighting a match to use as a weapon if she needed to. She opened her eyes and saw... not what she expected to see. Instead of a metallic being of titanic proportions, she was in front of a rather small robot that was yellow with pinkish optics. There were wheels on its forearms and the heels of its feet. Kara straightened herself against the wall. The robot just tilted it head and beeped curiously. Kara held the match out and waved her hand, making it glow brighter. The robot jumped back at least five feet and started to walk away. Then it broke into a run.

"No, wait! Don't go!" Kara shouted. The robot stopped and turned around. " I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you, but you snuck up on me..." 

The robot walked back up to Kara, still nervous about what had happened. It cautiously looked at her, then the match.

"Oh, that's just a power I can do, watch" Kara made a spiral motion with her hand, and the flame created a spiral column. The robot stood there amazed. The match burned down faster. Then Kara made a fist, and the flame snuffed out. The robot looked at her and beeped happily. Kara smiled, for a robot, this dude was kind of cute looking. Then the robot beeped again, and tugged at her arm, as if trying to lead her somewhere.

"Nuh-uh" Kara said in a childish tone, "I'm not going out there, they'll find me!" The robot frowned. Then he beeped again, as if he was asking her why. The little robot tugged harder. When he finally got Kara to stand up, he started pulling her down the hallway he came through. Kara protested.

" They don't know I'm here!" Kara exclaimed, "I don't want to be found!" The robot just beeped in a sarcastic tone. Kara's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me?"

When they got to where they were going, Kara was shocked to find it was empty. It was some kind of control room. The little robot frowned and beeped dismally. Then something came around the corner, another yellow robot. Except this was of the bigger kind. It had light blue optics, and unlike the ones she saw yesterday, this one bore a red insignia. Kara stiffened in fright. What was going to happen to her? The robot with blue optics just smiled.

"Hi," it said. Kara bit back a scream as she readied to light another match. The smaller robot beeped at her, and stopped her hand. The little robot frowned, then turned to the larger one and waved. The larger robot chuckled slightly. 

" What do you think is so funny!?!" Kara shouted, " You _can_ talk, right?" Kara tried her hardest not to chuck a fireball at him. The larger robot chuckled again.

" Everyone is off looking for you, and here you are, right where we started" he said in a genuinely delighted tone. 

" You're not gonna eat me or anything, right?" Kara asked nervously. She didn't have to be nervous if he said no.

"Nope" he replied. Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Then she paused.

"Do you have a name?" she asked, "And don't expect me to remember it if its a bunch of numbers." She sat down, trying to stay awake. 

" It's Hot Shot," he said, "and why are you here?" His tone got more serious at the end of the sentence. Kara was looking around, and if it wasn't for the little yellow robot next to her, she wouldn't have heard Hot Shot's question. She jumped when the little yellow robot tugged at her sleeve.

" Who, me," she replied in an innocent, and annoying, tone, "I'm trying to figure out what's going on, you don't have a clue about how long my mom's lecture about responsibility was..." The two robots were shocked at this.

"You didn't tell her about us, did you?" Hot Shot asked urgently, " The humans aren't supposed to know about us!" Kara laughed.

"Hell no! She would never believe me if I said I was chased by huge robots," Kara replied, "I made some crappy-ass excuse that I slid and my bike went off a cliff, I don't even think she believed that." They sat their for a while. Then Kara broke the silence. "Hey, the alarms stopped" The little yellow robot gave a confused beep.

"The alarms have been off for a while" Hot Shot said with a confused look.

"Then if was the ringing in my ears. Damn those things are loud!"

"I know, but Red Alert thought that was necessary..." He replied. 

"Ah-ha, so there _are_ more of you guys!" Kara laughed. The little robot next to her rolled his optics and beeped in a sarcastic tone. "Stop mocking me!!!" Kara shouted. Hot Shot laughed.

" Sparkplug thinks of you as a friend, even though you have no clue to what he's saying." Kara smiled. She had absolutely no clue about what was going on. Then they heard a robotic voice call out from a nearby hallway. The voice sounded young and childish (for a robot). Kara saw him turn into the room they were in.

" Hey bro! you found her!" the robot said with a cheesy grin. Hot Shot was shocked by his entrance (meaning: he spaced out).

" Oh, hi Sideswipe," Hot Shot said "actually Sparkplug found her." Sideswipe just smiled.

" I'll go get the others, except maybe Alexis, she's kind of angry..." Sideswipe trailed off, thinking. Kara seemed upset.

"They hate me," Kara muttered, "I'm different, so I never got to develop social skills, they just..."

Kara sighed. "I wish I could just be normal..."

"Why?" asked Sideswipe, "We had laserbeak follow you, you could do so much good with powers like those" Kara sat down and buried her face in her hands, as Sparkplug went off to find the others.

"I was always home-schooled because of these abilities," she said, " you couldn't understand, I can't really control my powers, its horrible when your in an argument with someone and a soda bottle suddenly explodes in some kids face." Kara paused. Should she tell them? She decided she should. "When I was five, when my powers started developing, I accidentally burned down my family's first house. My dad, he was terrified of me, and a year later he left. He hated me because I was different, my mom didn't want anything happening to me because of my abilities, so she home-schooled me." Kara lifted her head and noticed that she was no longer alone with Hot Shot and Sideswipe, in fact everyone in the base was there, including Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy and Fred. " Holy shit!!" Kara screamed, "how many of you guys are there!!" A small, red helicopter-bot beeped. Kara looked around amazed. Then one of the giant robots stepped forward and spoke. He was red and blue and everything below his yellow optics.

" My name is Optimis Prime" he said," and we are the Autobots..." Kara sat and listened to all the stuff that Optimus said. She decided that she would help the Autobots in the the war they were fighting. It might help them a lot with someone like her on the team. Anyway, this was a great way to strengthen her mental abilities...

* 

BratEDragon: ^-^ yea! another chapter finished!! so far, this has been my most successful story!

Pyro: rolls optics that's what you said when you made "Robots in disgrace"

BratEDragon: But I got 3 reviews, and two of them weren't from Janelle for once!!!

Pyro: just... just review so she can put megatron trough a living hell in the next chapter...

Megatron: oh shit, I'm in the next chapter, aren't I!

Pyro: read and review


	3. Chapter 3

BratEDragon: ;-; I can't believe I missed all 4 episodes

Megatron: will you stop crying and start the story!!!

Jetfire: look! SapphireStars reviewed again!!!

BratEDragon: mood changes instantly ^-^ yea!!! reviews!!!

Jetfire: yes.... anyway, we all took a vote and we all thought that Kara's dad is an ass-

Cyclonus: that's putting it lightly...

jetfire: right... as I was saying... we totally agree with you

cyclonus: so I can shoot him?

BratEDragon: no, but you can go squish him... what sound does a human make when they are squished by a transformer?

Rebecca (one of my friends): it sounds like this covers mouth to muffle voice FWHOOOM! I'm okay... FWHOOM, I'm still okay,

BratEDragon: does the same thing FWHOOM, mmmedic... both start laughing hysterically

Pyro: guess I'm doing the disclaimer, BratEDragon owns nothing, because if she did, she would use her powers of persuasion, and lots of money, to make Halo 2 come out sooner

BratEDragon: and if anyone knows what happened during the 4 Transformers: Energon episodes they showed for the toonami movie, tell me!!!! Please!!!!!

Megatron: and a extra note: the reason why the indentations in the paragraphs are gone is because in previous stories, BratEDragon used Microsoft Word, but ever since she got this new computer and typed up this story, she has been forced to use Word Processor, which when its saved as a web page, it wont keep the indentations.

Jetfire: then why don't you save it as a web page to begin with

BratEDragon: I don't know, Jetfire... I don't know....

*

Red Alert stretched as he walked into the main room of the base. It was early. He looked around, and noticed someone was in here. He turned to his left and noticed Kara, who was fast asleep. He walked up to her and nudged her with his finger. She shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Red Alert frowned. Then he decided to just get along with the day.

An hour later, everyone at the base had gotten up, and were now deciding what to do with Kara. Scavenger sighed.

"How many times a day does she have to sneak in here..." he said, slightly annoyed. Alexis took the frying pan Fred was going to use to cook breakfast with, and walked over to her. Then Sideswipe stopped her. 

"Wait," he said, almost serious, then smiled, "I have a better idea" Alexis walked away to see what he was going to do. He leaned close to Kara's ear. Everything was silent. But that was soon broken.

In his loudest voice, Sideswipe screamed " WAKIE WAKIE!!!!!!!!!" Kara jumped at least ten feet high.

" Shit crap damn!!!!" she shouted, "Don't do that!!!!!!!" Everyone stared blankly at her. That is everyone except Hot Shot and Blurr. They burst out in laughter. Kara's face narrowed.

" I suggest you two shut up unless you want a fire ball up the robotic equivalent of an ass!!!" she threatened. The two shut up instantly. Kara got up and stretched. Jetfire was annoyed.

" Didn't you say you weren't going to sneak in anymore..." he said. Kara sat back down and pulled her GBA out of her pocket. Then she looked at him.

"I was bored" she said with a grin, " and I didn't set off the alarms this time." Kara started sifting through the five game cartridges in her pocket.

"What was you excuse to your mom this time?" Rad asked.

"Huh? oh, I told her that I was camping out in the desert. She doesn't worry about stuff like that" she replied as she finally decided which game to play. Then she yawned. Jetfire just shook his head.

" You're crazy..." he said as he walked out of the room. Kara smiled.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it..." she said.

Three hours passed before the minicon alarm went off. That was enough time for Hot Shot to become bored out of his mind, Fred to become hungry again, Kara to get so frustrated on her Zelda game and start cussing out the wallmasters, and for Sideswipe to scare her again. The last one wasn't to pleasant. Everyone was now at the warp gate. Kara was now laughing at Rad's, Carlos's and Alexis's outfits.

"Can you focus for one minute!" Alexis yelled at Kara. Kara gave a defiant smile. 

"You really want me to answer that?" she said mockingly. They glared at each other as they got inside the yellow sports car. Hot Shot laughed at them. Kara frowned. "What do you thing is so funny!" she yelled as she kicked the dashboard inside the car.

" Ow! Hey what was that for!" the annoyed yellow Autobot whined," your not still pissed about the wakeup call Sideswipe gave you" The warp gate activated. Kara looked around as they warped. It was an odd feeling, like everything was being stretched or pulled into a black hole, or something like that. The next thing she knew, they were in the middle of the rainforest. Kara got out, and stumbled a bit.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, "Warping sucks!" Hot Shot laughed. This time Kara didn't notice. After everyone had split into pairs (Kara is with Scavenger), they all went into different directions. Kara wandered aimlessly as Scavenger tried to keep up. Then they reached a clearing. The pair stopped in the middle of it.

" It's quiet..." Scavenger stated.

" Too quiet" Kara added with an obnoxious smile.

" You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Scavenger replied.

" Yep" Kara affirmed. Then she paused. She could of swore she heard something. She walked off to her right. Carefully, she hid in the bushes and peered through a small hole. Two of the giant robots were talking. She recognized the helicopter bot as Cyclonus, the one that had broke her bike. She didn't recognize the other one. He was red, white and black, with orange optics. It looked like his vehicle mode was a plane or jet, or something like that. Kara turned to Scavenger, and motion for him to be quiet. Slowly, Kara picked up a rock and tossed it behind Cyclonus.

"What was that?" Cyclonus asked as he turned around to where the rock had landed. Kara smiled slightly, then realized that the jet-bot didn't move. In fact, he was looking at where she was. Kara tried not to move as a bead of sweat ran off her forehead. Cyclonus was still looking for her over where the rock was. The jet-bot turned to Cyclonus, and rolled his optics. 

" It came from over here, you idiot." the raspy-voiced jet-bot stated. Cyclonus turned around and reached down to where she was hiding and picked the young girl up. Kara screamed.

" Hey, your that girl that found the minicon in the desert!" Cyclonus exlaimed.

"Hey, your that baka that broke my bike!" Kara said mockingly. She carefully reached into her pocket and pulled out a match and prayed the 'copter-bot didn't notice. She had the match, but how was she going to light it? 

"This is wasting our time." the jet-bot said in an annoyed tone, "lets go find the minicon before the Autobots do" Cyclonus set Kara down high in a tree. This was her chance. She lit the match, drew the fire into a sphere and tossed it, nailing Cyclonus in the back of the head. 

"Oww..." he whined as he rubbed the charred metal on the back of his head. The jet-bot walked towards her. 

"Oh shit..." she muttered as she tried to climb higher in the tree. The jet-bot glared as he reached into the tree. Then he fell. Kara looked around, and noticed Scavenger had tackled the jet-bot. Kara jumped onto Scavenger's shoulder. The jet-bot was already on his feet. Kara looked at where he had landed and noticed a soft green glow. Cyclonus noticed it too.

"Hey Starscream!" he exclaimed, "You found the minicon!" Everything was silent for a minute. Everyone there had relized that the first one to move would get shot, but no one went for the minicon panel. Kara made a jerking movement and laughed when Cyclonus flinched. Everything was too quiet, and Kara couldn't stand it.

" I'm bored..." Kara stated. The two Decepticons just stared at her. Kara was looking around. "Will someone do something already?" Cyclonus positioned his weapon to shoot her straight off of Scavenger's shoulder. Kara smiled. Everything was going according to her plan. Cyclonus shot, Scavenger dodged, Kara made a break for a minicon, and Starscream went after Scavenger.

"Run Kara!" Scavenger shouted. Kara was way ahead of him. Starscream turned around, realizing what was happening. Kara made her way through the forest, the minicon in hand. She listened to the laser shots behind her and turned around. Should she go back for him? Now walking backwards, Kara cycled through her choices. Then she realized that the minicon hasn't activated yet. She turned around and hit something. Something metal. She looked up and realized who she had hit. Megatron. Kara looked around for a way to escape. Megatron chuckled.

" Crap..." Kara muttered as she lit a match behind her back. In one hand she had the minicon, in the she had the match. She was screwed if she had to climb to get out of this situation. Megatron reached down to pick her up, and the match the burned brighter. Kara stepped back, and nearly tripped on the uplifted root of a tree branch. She dropped the minicon. She used the same tick she used against Cyclonus, and threw a fireball at Megatron. He stepped to the side and fired at Kara, who rolled out of the way. The minicon was just laying there, still unactivated. They both made a move for it. Kara created a stream of fire from the lit match. This time it hit Megatron in the shoulder. He swung his hand a Kara, who tried to jump over it. She didn't make it. She was caught at the feet, then she tumbled and hit a rock. Everything around her was going black, as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Hours later, Kara woke up. She was in the Autobot base. Kara looked around. The only one in there with her was Hot Shot.

"What the hell happened?" she asked "Did we get the minicon?"

"You tripped and got knocked out," Hot Shot replied " we got the minicon, but it wont activate."

"What happened to Scavenger?" Kara asked, worried. Hot Shot smiled.

"He's fine." he said. Kara was relieved. This day ended in a victory.

At the Decepticon's moon base, Megatron sat on his throne, thinking. He never thought that such a small human could have such great power. No, not power, more of a... potential. If she could learn to control her abilities and got stronger, Kara could mean a powerful rival. Or a great ally. Megatron smiled. He knew how to get at Kara. He knew why she had joined the Autobots. They may have lost the minicon, but this new information would help them. Today was a victory for them, whether the other Decepticons realized it or not...

*

Pyro: wow, a good ending... maybe

BratEDragon: still pouting ;-;

Megatron: will you stop crying, you saw most of the last episode

BratEDragon: -_-+ yea, but seeing your head twice as big as Starscream, I was lucky I didn't have nightmares...

Megatron: -+ why you-

Jetfire: boldly interrupts Hey, if anyone has any ideas for a name for Kara's brother, tell us!

Megatron: -_-; she has a brother?

BratEDragon: ^-^ yep! Read and review!!! 

Megatron: I thought you said that this was going to be hell for me...

BratEDragon: Soon enough, meggie, soon enough...

Jetfire: reading the story cussing at wallmasters?

BratEDragon: I think anyone who has ever played a Zelda game has either, deep down in their thoughts, cussed out the wallmasters, or is so good they have never been caught by one...

Megatron: read and review...


	4. Chapter 4

BratEDragon: Death to the Microsoft paperclip!

Swindle: you don't use word anymore remember

BratEDragon: who cares, I got reviews!!!!

Sparkplug: none of them are about the story, they're about the wallmasters!

BratEDragon: quiet you, see one is about the story, I got a suggestion for a name from Saphirestars!

Jolt: then the dude's name is Lance?

BratEDragon: yep

Sureshock: Flamestrike is right, the master sword is shiny..... hehehe...... ShInYnEsS!!!!!!

Sparkplug: O-O are you on something?

Sureshock: whoooo, meeeee, no,.... I told you I not high on energon!!!! why wont you listen to me!!!!

Everyone else: O-O

BratEDragon: Oh, If you guys decide to review about something that happened in chapter 2, try not to make it too specific, My computer got wiped because of some damn viruses, I lost chapter 2 and all my webshots pics...

Leader1: how did you lose only chapter 2?

BratEDragon: ^-^ I save 'em all to a disk, my mom says that I should always keep stuff where I know where it is...

Swindle: right... BratEDragon owns nothing, if she did, there would no Microsoft paperclip

*

Kara sat on a rock out in the middle of the desert, not far from the Autobot base. She was hiding out there because Sideswipe was in one of _those_ moods. No matter how many times Optimus told him that a hug would crush her, he still insisted on trying to give her one. That is, until Hot Shot came by, and she used the chance to escape. She sat on her rock, playing Tetris on her cell phone. Scavenger came up behind her.

" Why are you all the way out here?" he asked. He looked around at the heat shimmering off of the sand. 

"I'm hiding, from Sideswipe" she replied, without looking up from her game, "can you tell him that a hug would crush me, please." The last few words sounded like she was whining. She had only been involved in this war for a week, and she already knew all of the Autobot's names, there personalities, and some of the D-con's, too. Kara turned off her game, and waited. the minicon alarm hasn't gone off for a complete day. She was amazed. She turned to look at Scavenger, then her cell phone went off. She gestured for him to stay quiet, and answered her phone. It was her brother, Lance. Next week, he was coming over for a while. She was soooo happy, she could barely contain herself when they got back into the base.

"She isn't going to burn me or anything, right?" a worried Sideswipe asked "I only wanted to give her a hug..."

"No, her brother is coming..." Scavenger replied.

" Yippie," Jetfire said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "another freak to deal with" In her time here, Jetfire and Kara hadn't really gotten along well. Kara shot him a sharp glare.

"No, Jetfire," she said bitterly, "he isn't pyrokinetic, and he isn't going to meet you"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that us being here is supposed to be a secret" Hot Shot laughed nervously. Kara wondered, how can a two-story tall robot from Cybertron forget they are a secret here on Earth. Of couse, the minicon alarm went off, interupting her train of thought. Five minutes later, they were all at the warp gate. Kara kicked the machine.

"Damn minicon alarm..." she paused and turned to Red Alert, " Are the minicons _supposed_ to activate when you find something to do?" Red Alert nodded and typed in the coordinates to where it was located. Out in the woods. Everyone prepared to warp, this time her and Carlos were with Optimus. 

Kara stumbled out of the cab of the big rig. She was dizzy again. She looked at the Transformers. 

"How the hell do you guys warp without falling on your-" She was cut off by sounds of lasers. Everyone had marched off. Kara tried to keep up with Sideswipe, but managed to get her self completely lost. 

Kara walked around. Everything looked so familiar. She had passed this place before! She sat down on a tree stump, listening for anything. There was nothing. Everything was perfectly quiet. Something was wrong... she should hear gunfire, or at least one of the Transformers walking towards her. But there was no sound. Kara got up and stretched then started to walk off. 

"Hello," she called out, "is anyone out there! Hello damn it!!!!!!" This was starting to get frustrating. She paused. She could of sworn she heard a soft chuckle behind her, or was it a bird. A bird flew overhead a minute ago... so it could have been that. She looked up as three more birds passed over head. Then five more. Suddenly the rest of the birds out of the rest of the trees flew overhead. Kara turned around to see none other that Megatron.

"Shit," she muttered," I didn't know Transformers could be that stealthy!" Kara looked around, they were alone. She looked around agian, if Megatron was here, then the minicon should be too. But it wasn't.

"Hey, what do you want!?!" Kara screamed, "I don't have the damn minicon, so go away!!!" Megatron just laughed.

"I'm here to talk," he said in a cool monotone, "I've been watching you Kara..."

"You're stalking me!?!" she shouted, "I swear, if my phone line has been bugged or something, I'm gonna-" Megatron cut her off with another chuckle. 

"You're different," he stated.

"Well, no shit Sherlock!" Kara retorted. What the hell did he want with her? 

"You don't even realize the full extent of your powers, no one does." he said in the cool monotone again. Kara tilted her head in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? Megatron leaned closer, bringing his face to her eye level.

"What the hell do you want, dammit!" she exclaimed. 

"Tell me, why did you join the Autobots?" he asked her in an unnerving tone that made Kara shudder. She opened her mouth to answer, but paused. She joined the Autobots to help them out _and_ to get stronger. But she couldn't tell him the latter, that would be playing into his hand. 

" Because it's the right thing to do" she answered.

"You're a very bad liar, Kara" he said with a frown, then he smiled, "you joined them for power, didn't you." Kara paused. It was the truth. 

"So what if I did?" she retorted.

"You have certain... qualities that could make you a great Decepticon warrior," he said with a wicked grin, "the Autobots will only hinder the growth of you powers." Kara turned away.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Kara said. Megatron laughed.

"you were never meant for the role of the hero, Kara, your personality is too... destructive" he stated as she looked away, "can you look me in the optics and tell me you've never thought about hurting those who've wronged you, knowing that you have the ability to do so?" Kara looked at him, right in the optics.

"This is a complete waste of my time," she said in a bitter tone, "the point is that I'm helping the Autobots 'cause I want to, and your just pissed." She shifted slightly.

"You know I'm right" Megatron stated, then smiled. Then another voice rang out. It was the Decepticon known as Demolisher. He came running into the scene, not noticing Kara.

"Megatron, sir!" Demolisher exclaimed, "we've got the minicon!"

"Good," Megatron replied. Kara looked up, and they were gone. Kara sighed. Then the rest of the Autobots came rushing in.

"What, no, damn!" Hot Shot muttered, "they must have warped out..."

"Where the hell were you guys!?!" Kara shouted, "I was looking for you!" Scavenger looked at her.

"Oh, there you are," he said, "we were looking for you too, until we ran into the Decepticons..." Kara frowned. She just wanted to get the hell out of here. Optimus looked at her. He could tell something was wrong. They all prepared to warp. Kara looked back. She hated Megatron. Not because he was the Autobots enemy, or because he was a nutcase bent on controlling the universe. She hated him because he _was_ right...

At the Autobot base, things weren't as happy as before. Everyone was upset that they had lost the minicon. Kara was busy playing Tetris on her cell phone again. It helped keep her mind off of what Megatron had said. Would she really be better off as a Decepticon. She looked up at Red Alert, who was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the minicon she had gotten yesterday. She shook her head, trying to convince herself she had made the right choice. The scary part was she could actually see herself helping the Decepticons. Kara also knew she couldn't tell anyone about her conversation with Megatron. She especially couldn't tell Optimus...

*

Leader1: you need better endings...

Swindle: ever notice that your disclaimers take half a page?

BratEDragon: quiet you...

Jolt: Lance is going to be in the next chapter!

BratEDragon: Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long with this chapter damn writers block, but I got more reviews... yippee!!! o

Jolt: you had writers block? I just thought you would rather play the transformers game and watch that G1 DVD you got 

It was writer's block dammit!!!

Jolt: riiiight (he walks off)

Anyways... Z and The other person who reviewed then changed their penname 2 or 3 times, I'm glad you like my story!

And to SaphireStars... C is a good choice. I had something else in mind, but I can't tell you, 'cause it would spoil the story...

I still own nothing, except Kara, I definitely do not own Transformers Armada, 'cause if I did, Sideways would have a better character design, and voice acting, and different color optics... and better lines....

Kara lay asleep on her bed, lost in her nightmare. Her Kingdom Hearts game was still on the save screen. She turned over, dropping her PS2 controller on the ground. It felt like she was drowning in her own feelings of hate, fear and anger. In fact, she could taste the water. Another drop hit her head, followed by another. Then a cool jet of water hit her face. Kara snapped up, fully awake.

"What the hell was that for!" she shouted at the twenty- two year old in front of her. He had black hair that spiked up, and the same green eyes as hers. He laughed.

" It's nice see you too, Kara." he said, sitting down on the bed as Kara bundled up her blankets to dry her face.

"Your here a week early, Lance." she dropped the blankets.

"I talked on the phone with mom, she didn't sound well, so I came over early, you know, in case something happens..." He trailed off a bit, then laughed, "Mom always did say you were going to worry her sick!"

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Kara said absentmindedly, obviously focusing on something else.

" I have to go do some errands tomorrow, but after that we can go bike riding-"

"I don't have a bike" Kara interrupted.

"Then we can watch a movie... anyway, what have you been doing lately?" Lance asked

" Ah, the usual," Kara answered "drawing, watching reruns of .hacksign and burning stuff for lack of a better thing to do" She watched as Lance picked up a small sketch book at the foot of her bed and flipped through it.

"I see you've stopped drawing .hacksign-type characters with large swords and have started drawing robots..." He stated.

" yeah..." Kara replied, "I'm drawing robots now... yep"

"Whatever happened to ' the more impossible to carry, the better the weapon'"

"That still applies, I just want to draw robots for now..."

"Okay... well good night" After saying this, Lance got up and left the room.

"Yeah..." Kara said nervously "Good night..."

The next day, Kara ran into the base. Tripping over her feet, Kara made her way into the room where Red Alert was fixing a machine, and Hot Shot was watching him.

"Hey guys guess what-" Kara didn't finish her sentence, she ran right into a transformer-sized wrench (there is such a thing, it was in the carnival episode), and tripped over it, falling flat on her face.

" Watch out for the wrench, Kara" Hot Shot said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up" she retorted, clasping her hand over her nose, "hey, Red, is my nose bleeding"

"No" the medic replied.

" As I was saying my brother-" Kara was cut of by the sound of the minicon alarm "God damn it!"

Five minutes later, everyone was at the warp gate, and Kara was (once again) laughing at Rad's, Carlos's and Alexis's outfits. Meanwhile, Optimus was talking to Red Alert.

"She seems so happy today..." Optimus stated.

"That's a change," Red Alert replied, "lately, it seems that her mind is occupied by other thoughts..."

"She's worried" Optimus said.

" What is there for her to be worried about?" the medic asked

"I don't know, and I don't think she'll tell us." The Autobot leader turned and walked off.

Kara sighed as she leaned against Hot Shot, who was in his vehicle form. She watched as Rad got inside the yellow sports car, and she did the same.

"Sooooo, where's this minicon at?" the young pyrokinetic asked.

"A ghost town" answered Rad.

"Cool!" Kara exclaimed as the warp gate activated. She watched all of the colors swirling around her, and jumped out once they reached the ghost town.

Carlos took a quick look around, then stated, "Wow, there sure is a lot of places that the D-cons could hide here..."

"That's why we have to stay on our toes" Scavenger said, and the ever-literal Kara balanced on the tips of her toes. That earned her a slap on the head from Alexis.

"Maybe we should try to sneak up on them..." Rad said. Everyone nodded and the humans each went off with a transformer.

Smokescreen looked around a corner to make sure that no one was there. "Remember to keep up with me, alright Kara?" he asked, and waited for a response. There was none. He turned around, and noticed that the young girl had ran off. "Oh slag.." he muttered.

Kara ran and hid inside a conveniently placed schoolhouse as the Decepticons walked into the town's center. She pressed herself against the wall as she listened to their indecipherable chattering (or in Thrust's case, gibberish). She moved slightly, so she could peak out of the door, nearly catching the attention of Wheeljack.

_This is perfect, _she thought,_ this way I can get the minicon and find out if that stuff Megatron said was true. _Kara waited until the other Decepticons split up and tailed Megatron, occasionally scurrying behind an abandoned wagon or in a building. She waited, hiding under a wagon, when Demolisher came running in.

"Megatron, sir, we found the minicon" he exclaimed. After a long pause, he added "and Cyclonus got shot up again."

Megatron sighed, then said "Go find him"

"Right" Demolisher answered as he ran off. He ran right her way, and passed by without even seeing her.

_Well he's about as sharp as a bowling ball, _Kara thought, _he ran by and didn't even see me._ She turned around to watch Megatron, but he wasn't there. Quickly, she looked around, then ran off to find him. But Sideswipe found her first.

"Hey, where have you been!" he called out, "I thought you were supposed to be with Smokescreen!"

"Huh? Oh great, where the hell did Megatron go?" Kara asked herself.

"They already retreated" Sideswipe stated, "C'mon, lets go back." Kara paused for a minute, then started to walk off in the direction that Sideswipe was going...

Back at Decepticon HQ, Megatron drummed his fingers on his throne. He paused for a minute, then turned to Leader-1. "Leader-1" he said, catching the minicon's attention, "there is something I need you to do..."

Kara slowly unlocked the door to the house, and was surprised to see Lance sitting alone, his face buried in his hands. Lance didn't move, but he did talk.

"Kara," he said slowly, and it had sounded like he had been crying, "Mom was hospitalized today..."

Kara just stood there in shock, and eventually her knees gave way. She stared into the comforting void of the darkness around her, as the tears started streaming down her face...

That's it for this chapter

Read and review, or else I'll... cry (dun dun dun)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took forever, I had it typed, then lost it, then typed it again, then lost it again... stupid computer.

Computer: ;

(Talking to her computer) I like my gamecube better than you.

Computer: ;-;

Nemesis Strika: Great, she's talking to her computer now...

G1 Thundercracker: Well, technically, we shouldn't be talking, we're inanimate objects

Snow Cat: Being an action figure sucks...

Anyway, Christmas has come and I finally got some transformers, but no more reviews... other that the ones I had before my computer decided to be a meanie....

Happy belated nondenominational holiday season!!!!

Anyway, time to answer reviews: Kara's mom is fine, she is supposed to be annoying, and thanks for the praise... (Long pause) isn't this supposed to be my muse's job?

Energon Arcee: He called in sick

Energon Starscream: probably off razing some town...

Oh well... on with the show! I own nothing except Kara

"Kara, come out of your room!"

"No!"

"Kara! Please come out of your room!"

"No!"

"Don't make me come in there!'

"You sound like mom!"

Lance was loosing his patience. His sister had locked herself in her room ever since their mom got sick.

"Mom is going to be fine, now COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM BEFORE I GO IN THERE!"

There was a long pause. Lance decided to go in the room.

That was a big mistake. As soon as he touched the doorknob, he burnt his hand.

"Ow! When did you learn how to conduct heat?"

"That's my S-E-C-R-E-T."

Lance looked down at the table as he shuffled through the bills.

"She's not coming out, is she?" Rad asked.

"Nope."

"When she comes out, tell her we have a surprise for her."

"Okay." With that, the children left.

Kara sat at her computer, reading fanfiction. She didn't want to leave, not until her mom was better. Right now, she felt too vulnerable. She didn't want to face that Megatron bastard just yet.

The tree outside moved, as if someone had just jumped out of it. _Probably just a bird, _Kara thought, remembering the forest where she had gotten lost. That time, the birds had warned her. What was going to happen now?

Leader-1 jumped out of the tree where he was watching the human girl. He knew her weakness. What he didn't know was why Megatron was even bothering with the human. She may be different than the others, but she was a _human_ and died just as easily as every other human.

He wasn't going question Megatron, though. There was a reason why he was the leader.

Kara sat on her bed, wondering what she should do. She didn't want to go outside, but she didn't want to say in the house either. Her eyes wandered to her shelf that had all of her game systems. The Master Chief didn't just sit and wait for the Covenant to wipe earth out. She sighed; she wasn't as brave as him. Life wasn't a video game, even if it seemed like it. She wasn't a brave hero. She was a girl in over her head. She paused. In the beginning of the Zelda series, Link was just a kid. He was probably scared. In fact, most heroes in games were probably scared, but that didn't stop Mario from kicking Bowser's ass, or the Zigs from getting all Cats's base. She had to go help the Autobots.

Kara walked to the door. She paused, for a moment, looking at her brother. He was busy shuffling through bills.

"Your friends said they had a present for you."

"I was just going there."

Kara went to open the door, but paused.

"Hey Lance," she started, then hesitated. He didn't know about the Transformers, and she couldn't tell him. But she had to warn him. "Be careful, okay."

"Alright." He replied. Kara opened the door and left.

"Yo guys! Where are you?" Kara walked around aimlessly in the base. Figuring they had gone off to get a Minicon, she turned to leave. That's when someone caught her eye.

Oh slag!

"Get back here, Jolt!"

Hahaha! No way!

"Come back here!"

No! I have to go help with the party!

Kara, of course, had no idea what he was saying.

"Jolt! I swear if you don't get back here-" She stopped mid-sentence, now that she had found the others.

Jolt, you idiot! You led her here! Now we can't set up the party! Long Arm yelled.

Hehehe, oops...

Hot Shot sighed. "So much for the party..."

"A party?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we thought it would cheer you up!" Hot Shot replied.

"But why?'

Someone placed something on her head.

" 'Cause now your officially one of us!" Carlos cheered.

Kara took off the hat and looked at it. It was mostly black with webbing, except then front witch was white and had the Autobot insignia on it.

She was dumbfounded. All she could do was smile, put on the hat and mutter "Thanks."

After a while, it became more of a normal day. Well except for the fact that Hot Shot and Sideswipe found out about the joys of anime. They were currently watching FLCL.

"What's this show supposed to be about?" Alexis asked.

"I dunno." Carlos replied.

"I've never watched it," Kara replied, "But I've read the manga. All two of them."

"Only two?" Rad asked.

"The series is only six episodes long"

"The best Autobot scientist probably couldn't make sense of it" Carlos commented.

"Hey, lets see if Red will watch it!" The others agreed, and they went off to look for Red Alert.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon moon base, Starscream was royally pissed off.

"I don't see why this plan is so important. I think this it is a waste of energy."

Like you're talking...

"Shut up, Swindle. As I was saying, our resources are limited."

"Yeah, we can barely repair Cyclonus after he gets slagged." Demolisher commented.

"Hey!"

Megatron growled. Starscream was getting on his nerves.

"She is an Autobot ally right now," he hissed, "but if she is _our_ ally, that's one less ally for the Autobots."

"She's a _human."_

_Megatron rubbed his forehead. He honestly felt no need to explain himself to one of his men._

"Shut up Starscream."

"But-"

"I said to SHUT UP!"

Everyone flinched.

"I have a plan that is so slagging simple even you idiots could carry it out." Megatron explained harshly.

That's it for now. And (pauses) Where's Snow Cat.

Nemesis Strika: That's a good question (drawer thumps, Strika kicks it)

What did you do with him?

Thundercracker: He's in the drawer.

Strika: gee, thanks.

Starscream: lets leave him there.

Oh well. I need you help. Can anyone remember the names of the Decepticons minicons? Help please.

And review.

Starscream: and as Torio would say, flame and get us out of here.

I own you...

Arcee: she has a point. Don't flame so she doesn't take it out on us.


End file.
